


kwbj

by OKML



Category: Q - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKML/pseuds/OKML





	kwbj

kinkin：暗恋师傅的日常  
云过是非(虽说是日更万字的大大，但是叙述比较白开水，其实没什么很impressive的萌点，人鱼那篇还没确定关系之前的互动还挺好，后面就没什么感觉了，据说云编辑被骂然后不更了。其实有的姑娘也是，批评不是不行，每个作者都要有被说不喜欢的心理准备，但是你要骂到点子上啊，要不然不得分的。如果你觉得你说的有理，没问题，不要人身攻击，客观地指出来就行，可还要有据啊，精准地打击才能奏效啊，在批评建议作者这事上依赖粉枪效应只会拉低你的智商还招骂。编辑工作应该也挺辛苦的，希望她是修炼去了，回来时带来更好的作品。)：人鱼影帝(藏剑)，见鬼鲜花店  
玄朱：尚能一醉(狗血，不想拍手称赞到写得好，偏偏我还不能说它写得不好，狗血，不过可能是我拥有的资本不够多，只能紧紧拥抱着仅有的一些死也放不了的缘故。)  
林言：武林盟私密记事(确实是肉与剧情并重的好文，但是人物形象特别是受的形象并没有在后文有意描写提点，好像是忽略了一样，而显得比较模糊，魔教教主攻倒是一贯的出彩，唉我就喜欢这一类的。和尚哥哥攻也是由于描写不够的原因，脑补的时候老是抹不去壮汉形象OIO，感情线不是很明显，也许作者并不想写谈恋爱？总的来说，大部分人物都不太丰满(感情发展的方面)，要么就是写的太过隐晦。好吧，看了后半段，收回这些话。)  
梦溪石\古镜(路人转粉，史家风范，一生推)：成化十四年(有血有肉，有情有义。这八字，此文担得起。天啦！天啦！！！精彩得要死啦！情节回转，世故人情，官场风貌，曲直人心。我大明！开海禁啊！！唐大人！隋镇抚！啊啊啊！！)，家有一只喵星人，你好，猫先生，满川风雨共潮生，山阴道上桂花初，天涯，天下(史家风范。需重评！)  
二目：太守伏狐记  
红衣果：鸡血宅男网游王(没有肉，无虐，流水帐，cp萌)  
香叶桃子(一生推)：我的亚当(简直…)  
紫界(一生推)：逃离无限密室(神作，太多…)  
mijia：up主的恐怖游戏实录(挺好的，恐怖+吐槽+温馨结合得很好，就是没、有、肉)  
谬尔：至尊受道(强推，np，剧情简单无虐，肉香肥厚！)  
无先生(用文笔绑架读者看狗血)：温柔饲养人类的方法(温柔的虐)，粗暴攻陷人类的方法(虐，虽然he但是狗血虐，不能再看了)  
徐徐图之：给柏拉图献花(只能说，好看得不得了；不能说是虐，却让我脊背发冷。多少狗血，敌不过一个真字；而又是多少情话，敌不过一个真字。我不会再看了) 

 

CXS(学习她顿号省略号的运用，来表达惊讶的结巴效果)：白马丹书(很逗乐，糖酥……哦，抱歉，没有肉)  
薄暮冰轮：外星事务所(你懂被拉灯的痛苦么，在这样下去我真的要写BG苏男主x原创女主来自我带入了)  
无先生：居邪(很好很识相，有肉吃我表示有点满足，作者很大方)  
celiacici：哥睡的是寂寞(不想说什么，披搞笑皮行虐人之实有意思吗？！断章多，jj上不去，我虽然不至于觉得“好冷”，但是却得出结论：男人都不是好东西。从此想离世俗爱情更远了。感情值钱吗？眼泪，可值钱吗？感情不过屁大的事儿，放了又能怎样呢。又不是傻到抓着玻璃片往手心割往心口扎。何必呢。)  
古玉闻香(古玉大大！决定了一生推！)：锁文系统：男主请自重，脖子以下的亲热不能描写，不澈泉的传说，刺客你好镇定，神医你好高冷  
孺江：跟自家男主搅基神马的，给自家主角受找婆家神马的  
歌疏：情敌他总在自恋(重生)  
醉饮长歌：青岩万花(此文有毒性，轻饮易中毒，毒名为万花腹黑总攻地位动摇毒)，用绳命推销的男人(念念不忘的一篇没看完的文，终于找到了，位面便利店的设定，第一次看的时候因为太闹腾所以看不下去了，没有肉)  
恋人未醒：褪尽铅华  
SISIMO：纯阳，重生之魔鬼巨星  
堇色ivy：韶光岛屿，晚安巴黎  
无尘怀念：重生之胖子快跑(兄弟不伦，占有欲强深井冰哥哥x重生逃避弟弟，只有这样总是接受的受才能和攻的属性完美搭配啊！我真的最喜欢这个属性配对了！！)  
BEN：信我者得永生  
纳兰十七：女主她总是不来(很好看！神展玩读者读者很嗨皮之作！)  
焦糖冬瓜：重生之入戏(应该是冬瓜的早期作品吧，虽然攻受感觉性格有不讨喜的地方，但是已经可以看出冬瓜掌控世界的能力之强大已初现端倪，她就是有一种让你觉得就算世界很复杂但是很顺理成章的感觉，不会很压抑，因为这就是全貌，这样)  
天堂放逐者(又是一生推！给跪了！！！)：海怪联盟(又科普又萌，真是高三文科生的福音，将近两百章也完全不觉得拖沓难捱，设定和世界观真的超棒！“但，那或许就是人鱼会会做的事吧，诱惑人类回到生命初始的海洋中。爱是没有对错的死亡邂逅。”)，就是不想死，求退人间界，弥天大雾，穿成戒指怎么破  
兜里有烟：师傅很魅很妖娆(其实我觉得这个作者很神啊，文笔又好，情节也赞，处处有梗，本来讲的就是师傅的事，只不过是炮灰受然后受转攻，我是挑后三分之一来看的，很萌，比起师徒宠文，我更喜欢王爷x师傅~) 

丁丁团长：教你做人系统(老实说，除了一个伪精分攻，时间线我他妈没看懂，肉好吃在最后，稀里糊涂……有点戳到洁癖了，欺负蛇，没节操，嗯，不算萌，可以不用再看了)  
沈令澄：段誉的噩梦人生(慕容复x段誉，腹黑x炸毛，文笔尚可，唉总感觉情感的转折有点不清不楚的，没有写透，莫名其妙就起来了让人没有安全感——大概就是这安全感吧，女性总是需要承诺，或者是因我那无法祓除的不信任罢)  
帅得被人砍QWQ：黑色的英雄(东京食尸鬼，金木x原创逗逼受，超——好看！)  
雎容：塞夏公元一九四五(超还原超赞啊啊啊！！贴吧小学森不能比！！！！番外甜但略脱线，除开番外已经很完美了！赞赞赞！！)  
帝琊：作死吧反派(230多章，没看完，看到一半已经心累心塞得要死。属于吃线索的文，没有伏笔之类的结构的布排，略流水帐，感觉是想到哪里写到哪里。重点在于主角根本就像装傻一样，拒绝接收affaction，虽然从另个角度来看这其实是很理智的选择，但是为什么你不好好谈恋爱？不过这个反应应该和他成为修复者之前的记忆有关，大概有记忆封印或人格理论之类的伏笔在——那只能说主角从开始到一百多章的行为都是伏笔，简直心塞。另外还有一个比较不舒服的就是尼玛一个耽美文居然出现主角的BG，我呵呵了，夹带私货？只能说我的感觉将近到达一个恶心的层面。另外，明明主角没有投入感情，却还是感觉到了虐。这篇文的名字应该叫做一个疯魔了的前特务的弱智穿越游戏，或者叫由无数个误会产生的单箭头悲剧。作者很像成年了的luli。果然寒武的文真是良莠不齐，啧。因为我只看到131然后匆匆撸了番外，作者自己说读者反映主角结局很心酸心痛心累，看到这几个形容词我就知道我怎么也不会看下去了呵呵哒，而且坑爹的作者还要继续写回穿的“酸爽”第二部我艹WTF！作者你写来报社的吧啊作者？作者你真应该自己穿进去试试噢根据自我带入定律你的表现也许就和主角差不多吧？有看完的小伙伴欢迎交流吗？如果这感想有有失偏颇之处我也愿意简单道个歉，这样。)   
SISIMO：重回末世之天罗惊羽(伪父子年下，唐门受，无虐重生复仇爽文，就是太短！！好不容易看到一篇合心意的无虐爽文！！太短啦！！！！我要变成SISIMO一生推了！难得不写虐的珍稀作者啊！另吐槽，某个呵呵哒的中二伪圣母：看到这么多页的楼中楼我也有点手痒… 其实从正常的逻辑上讲，并不是说曾和一些人处在同一糟糕的状况，反过来就一定要怜悯同情那些人的，沈迟曾经是实验品和他现在对实验品的态度并没有必然因果关系。何况带着仇恨重生的沈迟已经扭曲了，又是在末日背景下，哪怕他看起来比较正常，也只是对比的错觉。我是觉得就像作者写的，他没有恨上全人类已经算好的了。哪怕是在和平年代，对人的道德也不能要求太高。真心觉得发评论时要先过脑子，你吐槽你爽了，却只会给其他读者留下说话不过脑的印象，何苦呢？老祖宗告诉我们，骂人要有理有据骂到七寸才叫有水平啊。看不惯就不要看，看不惯就去改变，吵吵什么，作者又听不见，有本事用你的价值观写你的文传播到全世界，这才叫牛逼呢。还说别人是小学生，我看你最多就是高中生水平。赠你二字：呵呵。得了人家道歉也别卖乖，想想谁更招人烦，有风度的谦让者还是胡搅蛮缠的伪圣母。)，丐世英雄(高智商罪犯x丐哥，未来星际机甲战争。我只能说，觉得可以媲美弥天大雾了，甚至在情感的丰富方面比它更好，但是三段美味的肉都被和谐掉了，连拉灯都！没！有！！对这一点我真的要哭出来了！明明是很香艳的属性配置啊！啊啊啊啊！！这篇文感觉是sisi完成度最好的了，结构完整精巧，收束转折简练，语言生动有力，结尾可以说是印象深刻前三名。对比之下纯阳稍显笨重，大师是虐所以没看，万花我就不说了囧。特别是战争描写，超棒，作者还说不会写战争，这叫不会啥叫会啊！酣畅淋漓的战争与打斗场面绝对值得一看，不看会后悔。再次提一下，没有肉做过渡，真的比较干，没有肉吃感觉就像被放逐在撒哈拉沙漠然后被人一脚踢翻了面前水壶，最后看不见喝不着只好跪下痛哭捶地。qwq呜。sisimo绝对有专门评价！)，秀色(三观不正精灵x秀爷，西幻，这篇也好好看！虐种马炮灰，爽！评价基本和唐门那篇持平！看，只要作者用心，什么样的好文写不出来？认认真真造世界，创角色，讲故事，最好的结果便是如此文，虽然还没到殿堂级别的神作，但是也足够成为睥睨十分之九的耽美文了，不为别的，只为它的用心，已经是作者能给观众最好的诚意，一个用心的故事，便是给我们最好的礼物。爱你~) 

SISIMO：重回末世之天罗惊羽(伪父子年下，唐门受，无虐重生复仇爽文，就是太短！！好不容易看到一篇合心意的无虐爽文！！太短啦！！！！我要变成SISIMO一生推了！难得不写虐的珍稀作者啊！另吐槽，某个呵呵哒的中二伪圣母：看到这么多页的楼中楼我也有点手痒… 其实从正常的逻辑上讲，并不是说曾和一些人处在同一糟糕的状况，反过来就一定要怜悯同情那些人的，沈迟曾经是实验品和他现在对实验品的态度并没有必然因果关系。何况带着仇恨重生的沈迟已经扭曲了，又是在末日背景下，哪怕他看起来比较正常，也只是对比的错觉。我是觉得就像作者写的，他没有恨上全人类已经算好的了。哪怕是在和平年代，对人的道德也不能要求太高。真心觉得发评论时要先过脑子，你吐槽你爽了，却只会给其他读者留下说话不过脑的印象，何苦呢？老祖宗告诉我们，骂人要有理有据骂到七寸才叫有水平啊。看不惯就不要看，看不惯就去改变，吵吵什么，作者又听不见，有本事用你的价值观写你的文传播到全世界，这才叫牛逼呢。还说别人是小学生，我看你最多就是高中生水平。赠你二字：呵呵。得了人家道歉也别卖乖，想想谁更招人烦，有风度的谦让者还是胡搅蛮缠的伪圣母。)，丐世英雄(高智商罪犯x丐哥，未来星际机甲战争。我只能说，觉得可以媲美弥天大雾了，甚至在情感的丰富方面比它更好，但是三段美味的肉都被和谐掉了，连拉灯都！没！有！！对这一点我真的要哭出来了！明明是很香艳的属性配置啊！啊啊啊啊！！这篇文感觉是sisi完成度最好的了，结构完整精巧，收束转折简练，语言生动有力，结尾可以说是印象深刻前三名。对比之下纯阳稍显笨重，大师是虐所以没看，万花我就不说了囧。特别是战争描写，超棒，作者还说不会写战争，这叫不会啥叫会啊！酣畅淋漓的战争与打斗场面绝对值得一看，不看会后悔。再次提一下，没有肉做过渡，真的比较干，没有肉吃感觉就像被放逐在撒哈拉沙漠然后被人一脚踢翻了面前水壶，最后看不见喝不着只好跪下痛哭捶地。qwq呜。sisimo绝对有专门评价！)，秀色(三观不正精灵x秀爷，西幻，这篇也好好看！虐种马炮灰，爽！评价基本和唐门那篇持平！看，只要作者用心，什么样的好文写不出来？认认真真造世界，创角色，讲故事，最好的结果便是如此文，虽然还没到殿堂级别的神作，但是也足够成为睥睨十分之九的耽美文了，不为别的，只为它的用心，已经是作者能给观众最好的诚意，一个用心的故事，便是给我们最好的礼物。爱你~) 

四喜汤圆：全息剑三之私人GM(反社会人格神经病x黑道温和杀手少爷GM，乍看属性很奇怪啊哈哈，但是绝对不突兀，背景在未来的2500年。又是一篇超赞的文，淡淡的很真实的甜嗯，如果说虐的话……其实凭心讲我不太愿意称作虐，但说是惆怅吧也不太恰当，所以我更倾向与把它称为“生活”。虐不起来，因为小受实在太善解人意太好了，实在是很难得，但是他幼年的生活却又让他拥有踏入黑暗的半个身影，或者这其实就是真实吧，两种“样貌”看似矛盾，但却有十分的合理性，这一点作者把握得很好。而且不止这个地方，其他的关于攻受的心理，甚至技术上的视角转换等方面，我认为作者可以说是完成得十分出色的。虽然开头游戏里世界频道的言论稍显……呃以外，毕竟不可能每个玩家都是高素质温和礼让的，这很大可能就是现实状况，嗯，看起来不太舒爽罢了，瑕不掩瑜。对于这种偏现实类的文文，我都是对里面哪怕轻微的雷点很小心眼的，比如说虐，不信任不解释造成的身心伤害，被莫名其妙看低排挤等恶意，还有qj、lj、带侮辱性质的粗言秽语，各种吹毛求疵的感情洁癖生理洁癖心理洁癖什么的……虽然这些里面基本没有，但我还是不能全心承认一生推啊神作啊之类的——谁叫我对哪怕小小的虐那么没有忍耐力呢(逃 当我被西西勾上能接受主受3p时我是恐慌这种纵任的，毕竟在这之前1v1曾经是我的底线。我一直警惕着不要被各种看文的渴求欲望所改变，底线一降再降，却发现看得越多底线反而越来越多且越来越明显。有所看，有所不看，才能渐渐找到自己的位置，和自己想在文里追求的东西。当然如果不是真的喜欢这文，我也不会有心情说那么多。总之强力推荐，和我一样有点blx的，主要就是不要在看之前想着，啊，到了虐点会虐，也不紧抓着自己不放，就会发现这没有想象中难忍受、度过。)，全息网游之虚拟青楼、也很好看啊啊啊！！！肉好次！唔哦哦！是值得学习的范本！)  
莫晨欢：娱乐圈无神(娱乐圈重生爽文，不刻意复仇，珍惜眼前人是这文独出心裁的地方，副cp番外那里真是哭死我了，小受割腕小攻下跪后并没有描写甜回来的片段！只能从蛛丝马迹中找出一丢丢来！作者文笔挺神奇的，一层层的温柔裹，再一刀刀慢慢地割。很多值得细品和学习的细节，情节也很合理。拿副cp作比方，读完并没有产生负面情绪，而是甘心流连在作者设定的故事中，也可能是我累了)  
风吹南方(一生推！肉在作者不老歌！：重生之顶级魔术师(萨麦尔x沙利叶，翻译腔)， 

南瓜老妖：游戏宅绑走BOSS(脑洞独特，文笔流畅，游戏术语专业，温馨无虐！！好攻好受肉也萌萌哒！强推！值得重温！话说果然做妈妈的作者就是不一样吗？)，末世入侵  
好大一卷卫生纸(目测是个语文老师，仅此一作，因为上班之外的心灵空虚，于是过来用文笔和简单狗血的脑洞搅和我们这些高中生)：穿越小能手和他的奇葩雇主们(甚是惜墨，或言，行文张驰有度，如那难掩锋芒的桑杰尔大大，“一个亲切的天才”，始终是看似遥不可及的天才。可见饱读诗书，诸多光华信手拈来，直叫人叹其广博，吁其难及也。好文！好文！好文！要言三；用词组句就不说了，标点用法、言语措辞、描写排布……妙哉！！故事很简单，设定伏笔描写自如自然得很不简单！！老师，求教导！！)  
刈蓝：蔷薇花枝与灰烬(太好看啦，黑道大BOSSx暗恋攻的炮灰的故事，令人心疼的娃，微甜无虐，和延地青两篇有些类似，但是也不同，要给我写最多也就“虐”到这种程度，由于角色内心个人的原因纠结，仅此而已无需再多伤害，我儿捧在手心里都怕化了呢自有人心疼，不知好歹的你敢来虐一个试试？不过也是，有能力，才有底气，才值得被爱。共勉！)  
桔桔：床下之盟(勉强过得去，肉很平常)，俗辣日记(挺好，就是感情线有点奇葩)  
无司：错了错了(面瘫攻x双商欠费受，我只想问，他们是怎么活到成人的？还有作者多少岁了？直接跳过一点都不萌的无进展期，果然那个世界的人非要恋爱了才能正常吗？看到恋爱后，才发觉原来是因为恋爱了好歹有个双商低的理由；理解不了说这文萌的是什么欣赏水平。)  
偷眼霜禽：灯花留醉偷一晌(猫仙x鼠妖！萌死个人了！不过结尾有很多事没交待完，估计有续篇)，芍药花底(白虎星君x猫仙的哥哥，唉，世间最是情弄人，作者很会收尾)  
桃符：江湖债(生活，嗯)  
白肚三七分圆：非礼勿动(斯文败类校医x纯良学生mb，大肉，无虐，结尾作者假虐耍人，作为一个有良心的作者我是绝对不会写被绑架强暴这种烂梗的！就算是伪的也不会！！)  
起名无能：双头龙，大怪兽(短篇大肉，无虐，呵呵点见题目)  
凡白：欲望游戏(其实挺好的，很切合主题，小短，虐攻很爽，国王变怨妇，你是我的国王什么的！真是看完才知道赞啊)  
苹果树：老板和设计师的故事，上白班的受和上晚班的攻的故事  
祎庭沫瞳：重生之归零(狗屁不通乱七八糟的蹩脚古文标题，人工ABO，一屋子乱伦，男人像女人，平平无奇的叙事与疑似抄袭的劣质剧情……这个作者可以远离了)她


End file.
